


Taken at Twilight

by 1Dfanwrite



Category: One Direction (Band), Vampirers, Werewolfs - Fandom, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Beloved, F/M, Kidnapping, Romance, Take Over, War, fear people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dfanwrite/pseuds/1Dfanwrite
Summary: The Vampires have come out to let the world know they are here, but their announcement went wrong. They confessed that they kidnapped and/or killed more than half of the female population.Kate, a 22-year-old woman, was in the era of trouble when girls and women alike cannot step foot outside, or they will be taken or killed. They are safe indoors, for a law declares, "A vampire can't enter a house of humans."What happens when the woman, who never stepped outside in her life, is a vampire's beloved?Harry, a Vampire, wants to take what is his forever and never let her go.





	1. Chapter 1

I look outside my bedroom window; it was filthy, but I could somewhat see out of it. The streets had paper and were uncleaned, cars looked like they hadn't moved in years. I highly doubt they have.

Let me explain what is going on:

Flashback

I was sitting on the chair, next to the window playing my games when I heard our presidents voice, "Hello my fellow Americans- I feel it is the right time to inform you of something import. As I tell you this, keep in mind this is real. At 2:00 P.M., I was told by someone important that Vampires live among us. I am speaking to all girls and women," he came closer to the camera, "don't go outside. Over half of all females have been taken or killed by them. That is all. Thank you, and may god help you all." As fast it came on, it went off.

"Oh dear god... Nat is out there!" my uncle Zale yelled, in tears. She never came home.

End of flashback

Everyone, except the men, have never left this house, and I don't think I ever will. As I look outside, I see vamps with their human pets- some on their hands and knees with leashes and some standing upright, with their 'Masters'.

"Kate, look! There is a man across the street, looking over here!" My cousin, Sally, yelled in my ear. I looked over to where she was pointing; there was, in fact, a man. I couldn't make out his face, but he had really long brown hair.


	2. Chaper 2

It has been days, and that man hasn't moved. Whenever Zale went to the store the man came into the front yard. It was as if he were a tiger coming after his prey, slowly creeping upon it.

One day he came to the front door. I could see what he looked like green eyes, like the sea after a storm, long brown hair (as I suspected), and a jawline that could cut diamonds. When he came to the door, his hand was on the handle. I thought Zale had put silver on it?

That is when Zale came home. "WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF NOW!" he yelled like he was shooing a dog away; the man saw him and left."Dam vamp," he mumbled. 

Day after day, he tried to sneak in. Then one day,  even though my uncle was home, he came in. "Well hello there," his voice was deep and raspy, British too.

"What are you doing in this house? You aren't welcome. Get out," my uncle said, standing in the doorway.

"I thought you weren't here?" he questioned in his deep as hell voice. What? It has been years since I've heard a man's voice. I've only heard Zale's voice, and trust me, it isn't that pretty.

"Well, I am here. What are you doing in here, you dirty vamp? You are meant to be outside of a human's home; how in the fuck did you open the door and come in? That is against the law," Uncle Zale said, walking around the room, getting his gun and a bat,"Now get out."

"I can't; not without her, and there is a loophole that reads, 'Vampires can't enter a human's house  unless the vampires beloved is in the home.They must go with the Vampire- no matter what," he said the last part as if he knew he would know he would need it.

"What?" Zale was stumped at his words.

"You heard me; she comes with me, or you will be killed," and he flashed his fangs with a knowing smile.

"Killed," Zale and I said unanimously, looking at each other in shock. This man is a deluded monster.

"Yes, killed. But not you, my love, not you," he came over and put his hand under my chin as he said it.

He walked over to my uncle and unveiled his fangs, right in my uncle's face. He's the only one I have; the one I've lived with, who has taken care of me."Now will you go pack? Or will I have to kill him, drag you to your room and help you pack? I know you'd love it if I found your bras and underwear, then inspected them while ever-so-slowly putting them in," he challenged me, blackmailing  my uncle's life.

"I will go with you," I whispered .

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked, leaning  closer to my uncle's neck.

"I will go!" I shouted as loud as possible.

"No, you aren't!" my uncle went to punch him, but he was faster and broke Zale's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked down at my uncle's dead body and stepped on him as though he were a bug. He looked at me, and I backed up until I hit the wall. He just laughed at me. "Don't worry love; I will not hurt you unless you're a bad girl. Then, I'll make that little ass of yours bright red," he mumbled in my ear, then starting to nibble on it.

I tried to push him away; it didn't work. "How about you get off of me, and go back to the dark hole you came from? I would like that very much," I spoke, looking away from him, but I knew his eyes were red as could be."And what makes you think I will go with you? I don't even know your name, AND you killed my Uncle Zale! You are a monster," I spoke in disgust, then looked over at my uncle's motionless body. I felt like I was about to throw up.

"Well, first my name is Harry Edward Styles. I am 409, but as for human years, I am 21. I was born in Holmes Chapel, England.There, you know me. Now go get packed or I will do it for you," he began patting  his pockets. "I think I have some handcuffs on me, so go pack. Your only other option is I will handcuff you like a bad girl and make you watch as I sort through your bras and everything.Trust me when I say it will give me a fantastic idea of what you look like underneath all those clothes," he spoke like he was having a nice dream about that. Somebody obviously hasn't been laid in awhile.

I couldn't take it anymore; I slapped him and ran to my uncle's dead body and picked up the gun- thankful he showed me how to work it."Get out of my house!" I yelled at Harry or as I will call him 'Sir-Dimwit-I-Can-Kill-Who-I-Want'. He had the nerve to laugh at me.

"Love, if I do go, I will be back every day. Remember, you can't leave or you will be put into slavery. I know you see it happen every day."

This man frustrated me to no end. Why did he have to come to my house, out of all the people to annoy, kidnap, and kill? Well, two can play at this game. I put on the best 'innocent' face I could muster and gazed up at Harry, wide-eyed, "You know what, you're right. I'd much rather know I'm safe with you, instead of living here, all alone as a woman." The shocked look on his face was priceless. I tried to hide my smirk as he basically stood there gaping at me with his jaw dropped. Maybe this whole living with a vampire could be better than I thought- I can toy with his mind and fuck him up beyond repair. Now that sounds amusing. 


	4. Chapter 4

I went over to him and got on my tippy- toes and whispered in his ear seductively,"What do you want me to do first?" I could feel his hand on my back and him chuckle.

"Well, first, you are going to pack, then you are going to come with me to my house, and last, I am going to mark you as mine," he whispered. Of course, he had to be looking at my uncle.

When he let go of me, I saw Zale's gun in his hand he ever so slowly walked over to him, put the gun to his head and I saw my uncle move. BANG! BANG! BANG! Three shots right to his head.There was blood every was. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I was stronger than that.

He turned around to face me with a smile; it was a smile of a madman, "There. Now no one can take you away from me. And now there will be no uprising. I have a friend that will take care of that." Yep, he was mad already, but I must mess with him.

I wasn't going to be the one who would get their mind messed up; it has to be him. I turned and went up the stairs to my room.

My room was nothing special- the walls were a light blue, or at one point they were, on the right was my old broken bed, with old torn sheets and a pillow that was flat, and off to the right was my closet. There were no decorations, either- no posters or anything on the walls.

"Well, your room is...nice. Don't worry, when we get to my place your room or should I say our room will be better," he said moving my hair away from my neck,"I will help you pack. Where are your bras and underwear at?" What was up with him and my underwear?

"Or you can pack my shirts," I snapped. I need something to mask my attitude,"Because all of them are old. In fact, they barely cover anything," giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Then, I heard a click and something cold around my wrist- handcuffs."Love, I know when I am being played. And I am being played right now. I am going to pack all your things," he then handcuffed me to my old bed,"I like you like that... wait! I have another one!" he was so happy; it was scary. He pushed me on the bed, and faster then I could get up or move, my other hand was shackled to the bed.

"Aww, look at my baby girl," he said like I was a baby, so I kicked him right in the dick."Looks like my baby needs to her feet put down too," and he had more handcuffs. He chained them to the bed too. Where in the hell is he keeping them at? 

He came over to me and kissed me on the lips,"Stay," he said. Like I could get up, anyway. Then, he went to go pack my bras and underwear. When he came back a few minutes later, they were all in his hand. He had a box and like he said, he inspected every single one before folding them and placing them in the box. It felt like hours before he was on to my other things.

When he was done, he just stood over me like a creep...wait- he is a creep."Umm, can you unhand-cuff me now?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I like you like this- so defenseless against me. Seeing you all tied up does things to me. Next time I do this, you might have a camera on you with nothing on," he spoke like he was already envisioning it. I could tell his buddy was getting happy.

Might you ask, I definitely don't like this? This an absolute nightmare. Where is my saver at? That is right- dead with three gunshots in his head, and I am with a monster who is most likely going to use me for his little pet. Can he get this over with and kill me?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

I looked at my beloved, trapped to her old bed; she was trying to get free- it was so cute. She was like a small bird new to a cage."Love, the longer you try that, I will not let you go," I said, placing my hand on her flat tummy, moving my hand toward her breasts.

"Hey, don't go up, no!"she is so innocent doesn't know what I am going to do to her."Just let me go please?" she asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I started to unlock her feet, then her hands, and when I was done, she ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes; doesn't she know I have vampire speed? It didn't take long to get her; she hadn't even been half way down the stairs. I handcuffed her to the wood handrail."Now, don't move," I joked. She didn't laugh, but of course, she tried to kick me in my dick.

So I handcuffed her feet to the wood; she looked like a monkey- my monkey, as I went upstairs to get her things, I got my phone. Well, technically it wasn't mine... when we came out everyone left their possessions. I called my friend, Niall, to help me out.

He picked up after the first ring "Hello?" he groggily answered; he must have just woken up.

"Hey, Niall. Can you help me get my mate's things? I didn't bring a big car," I told him. I didn't hear him for some time, then I heard yelling like 'Oh dear god!' and then 'There will be an uprising against you!' and then nothing.

"Mate, what did I tell you about getting your beloved? I specifically told you to wait for her to come out, not break the law!" he yelled at me.

"Well, it took too long. Just get here, and bring a gag," I snapped at him.

"Fine. See you soon," he hung up. I smiled and went to get some boxes filled mostly with underwear and shirts. I can't wait to see her on my lap kissing me and doing much, much more to me. I sat on the bed that smelled like piss and day dreamed about my Kate when I was rudely interrupted by Niall. "Hey mate, was that your beloved on the handrail?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder.

"Yep," was all I said, and he patted my shoulder.

"You might need that room for her," he said,"If you know what I mean. If you need help-" I interpreted him

"I dare you to finish that sentence," I boomed at him. He remained silent."You bring the gag?" I asked him, and he gave me a ball with straps connected to it. I smirked."You get the boxes; I will get Kate," and I left the room.

When I got to my beloved, she was shouting things so loud I couldn't make out what she was saying; I put the gag in."Good girl," I whispered to her and unshackled her from the railing, but she didn't stay free for long. I cuffed her hands together, then her feet and proceeded to carry her like a baby down to the car. I kissed her on the neck and forehead; she started to move, so I gave her a quick spanking on the ass. "Bad girl," I scolded her, and she didn't move.

Soon after, Niall came along with a few boxes in his arms. He looked at Kate and said, "Nice to met you, Kate .My name is Niall, and I stop uprisings by posing as a cowboy."

"Come on, mate. Time to go," I told him, throwing Kate over my shoulder,"Did you bring the car seat for my baby girl?" I asked him while tapping her butt.

"Yeah; I feel sorry for her," Niall quietly spoke the last sentence to himself, thinking I didn't hear him as I followed him, Kate in my arms, to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Still Harry's POV

When we all got to the car Niall opened one of the side doors and right behind it was a black car seat made for a grown woman. Some people have no lives, one of them being Liam, who made this. I strapped Kate in and put the seat belt on her. I can't have my little bird get hurt, now can I?

I got in right next to her and put a red velvet blindfold on her; she mumbled something, but I didn't understand what it was because of the gag in her pretty little mouth. "Kate, I know you are uncomfortable, but you won't be for long. You'll get used to it and even enjoy your new life. Don't you worry," I whispered in her ear, giving her a little kiss on the cheek. She mumbled some more.

"Harry, how would you feel if someone did that to you? What if they told you not to go outside because of them. I don't think she has ever stepped outside since we came out." Niall, now sitting in the driver's seat, looked at me.

"Well, as soon as she learns that she can't leave me because I will always find her, she will be allowed more freedoms. She is mine," I spoke, my grip on the car door handle becoming tighter until my knuckles turned white and my fangs coming out with the thought of her leaving me. My little bird will never leave me.

"Mate, I would unquestionably want to leave you if I was a girl vampire and you told me that," Niall spoke up. Why isn't he driving? "Wouldn't I make a hot girl?" he said with uttermost sarcasm, running a hand through his blonde, messy hair.

"Shut up and drive," I kicked his chair, and he started to drive. My house was far from here, and I mean incredibly far, so I took the time to gaze at and touch my mate. I then began picturing her in dresses that left little to the imagination, then me ripping them off while she lays in my bed, screaming my name for the world to hear. All mine. 

Then the car went dark. The tunnel was the only way to get in or out of my house, since I am a very important vampire that the humans would love to see dead. They are for sure planning an uprising to kill us all. That is why I have another high- ranked vamp living with me. We have to stick together at all costs.

When we arrived at my house, which was a large 5- story house made out of rock and didn't have a lot of windows, I unbuckled Kate and carried her up a long wood staircase. It creaked very noisily, so I without a doubt could hear if she attempted to run. Her room was on the top floor and one of the few rooms with a window.

The room was red, like the color of blood, the floor was wood,the queen sized bed was put on the east side of the room- mine was bigger then a king, the bathroom was on the west side, and a walk- in closet at the end of the room. It wasn't going to be her room permanently, only until she opens up to me enough to sleep in the same bed.

I took off the blindfold and took out the gag. I then gently placed her on the bed to sleep. "Don't worry, love. I will never hurt you; I would hurt anyone who had you instead of me. I would ruthlessly murder them," I told her, knowing she can't hear me, when Liam, the oldest one of us, came in.

"Mate, let her sleep. Niall told me everything," he spoke, ordering me.

"But I just got her," I whined to him like I was a 3 year old human boy, though I knew he was right. I then obeyed his command and left, knowing I had a beloved with me and only had to kill one person to get her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate POV

I was awoken by a British voice, "Harry has a looker." When I went to see who it was, the mystery guy was also a vampire, although this one was smaller than the others, with blue eyes, a boyish face, and chocolate brown hair. "Who are you? Are you getting me out of here?" I asked, knowing it was a long shot.

He just laughed, a childish laugh, almost like he was a small boy human boy,"Oh no. I am one of Harry's best mates. The name's Louis, Louis Tomlinson," he held out his hand like he wanted to shake my hand.

"I don't shake hands with cold blooded murderers," I said angrily, staring directly in his eyes. He looked amused.

"You are going to need a friend in this place. He isn't going to let you go no matter what. If this place is attacked, he will find you first to make sure you didn't run and take you with him. You have my word on that," Louis tatted darkly,"Now, I never got your name. Harry isn't telling anything, so I need something to hold over his head," Louis added.

"My names Kate Todd," I relented. He smiled genuinely.

"As for you being passed out, that is because Harry doesn't know shit about the stuff, and I had to come by and wake you up. Then again, who wouldn't want to wake up to my beautiful face?" He said, as overly- confident as you can get."Now, I am going to go get Harry. Don't try to run; you are on the top floor, and the stairs are old and loud. We will know, and he might just take you over his lap, right then and there," he added, walking out of the room.

Harry, the monster, came in. He wore a red and black striped suit, like he needed to wear red all the time. "Nice to see you up. I love those gray eyes of yours,"he rasped at me. He kept looking at me intently, like a tiger looking at its soon to be lunch.

"What am I doing here?" I spat, surprised at how confident it came out. I looked at him, and he smirked at me.

"Well, like I told you four days ago, you are my beloved. To put this simply, you are mine, and you can't do anything about it," he growled. Was I out for that long? It only felt like a few minutes, hours at the most, but not four days.

"I am going to get to the point: as my beloved you will have some rules to follow- mostly so my inner vampire won't come out and kill you. First, stay inside this house unless I tell you otherwise, but I must accompany you at all times. Second, you will be around no men, other than the ones I say you can; they might do things I, or you don't like. Third, you will wear nothing that reveals too much; that is for me and me alone," he boomed. "We will add more as you stay here. If you don't obey my rules, there will be a punishment for my bad baby girl," he added and left.

I sat on the bed and wanted to cry. I am impressed, but I shouldn't be. There was a law so people like him couldn't take girls because they want them,but no one out there knew I was here."I will not cry," I firmly told myself over and over in my head. When I heard the door open, the person I haven't seen forever stood in front of me: Aunt Nat.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aunt Nat w-w-what are you doing here? Oh god, what did they do to you?!" I exclaimed to her. I haven't seen her in years."We have to get out of here!" I add. She didn't seem fazed.  
"Oh no, sweetheart. We are safe here," she said sweetly; they had to done something to her."They saved me when I was at the store, you know- Liam did. A vampire, that one was a killer, but he saved me and brought me here. Safe and sound. Then I told Harold about you, and he started to watch you make sure you were safe. Next thing I knew, he told me you are his beloved," she giggled at me.

They did something to her; I know they did."You know Harry killed Zale, right?!" I yelled. She smiled sickeningly sweetly,"Oh, honey, he got in the way. Here. Harry wants you to wear this," and she leaves. In my hand was a dress- the top was white with see-through sleeves and a blue bottom."Just put it on so he doesn't kill you," I thought and went to the bathroom, which was large with a white title floor and lavender walls, and stripped out of my old dirty clothes.

When I came out, Harry was standing in a middle of the doorway, smirking."Good girl, you did as order," he said smugly. He came over to me, and everything in my mind was telling me to run- do everything I could to get out, but I knew I couldn't. He was way stronger and much faster than me.

"What did you do to my aunt?" I asked him. He just laughed and pulled me closer to him. He reeked of cologne; he must have taken a bath in it.  
"My little bird, we did nothing to her. We saved her. In fact, she isn't any of our beloveds,"he explained, moving to my neck to give it a kiss."Come on, we need to get something in that little tummy of yours," he spoke in a baby voice, poking my stomach. With that, he drug me out of the room.

Like Louis said, the stairs were old and creaked very loudly. The kitchen, like everything here, was huge. The walls were  a bright red and the floors were wood; everything from the table to the stove was top of the line."Sit," he commanded me like I was a dog, but I was hungry, so I obliged and sat. A plate full of my favorite breakfast: bacon,eggs  was sat on the table. The bacon was cut up, though, like my mother did when I was a child.

"Are you going to eat, or do I have to get a high chair, and feed you like my baby?" he remarked, staring straight into my eyes.

"Can I have some toast for my eggs?" I asked. I could almost hear him smile as he spoke.

"It's in the toaster; eat your bacon," he said. So I did. "Good girl, if you act like this all day, I will take you outside, but only in the backyard, so you can run around and not run away!" he exclaimed happily. The only thing I was thinking about how good this bacon was and how happy I was that it wasn't bad. When I was done, he made me go back to my room, with him in tow.

"Don't run, baby. I would hate to have to take you my... special room for a punishment," he whispered in my ear as he shut the door. I could hear him as he walked away. I sat on the bed and contemplated what I am going to do. I can't run because I can't fly; he is way too quick and would catch me. I was going to die here. I don't know what happened to my aunt, but I hope they don't do the same thing to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry POV**

After I put my baby in her room, I went down to the living room. When my mate, Louis, came in the room, "So when can I get to know Kate Todd more?" he questioned, getting right in my face.

"Not now Louis!" I yelled at him, sitting down. He followed me saying, "Come on; I need to see her," he pleaded; I went to look over at him, but he was now sitting on a table right in front of me, getting even more in my face. He would not stop asking about my beloved.

"Louis...," I got closer to him," Do you want to know why I refuse to allow you to see her at the moment, why you're like everyone else? And why no one but Nat and I can visit her," I muttered. He shook his head in a 'yes' motion.

**Flashback**

_The year was 1678. My dad was a vampire, and my mother, too. I was playing with my older sister,Gemma._

_"Harry, you are doing it wrong,"Gemma laughed at me as I tossed the ball to her again._

_"Am not. We are playing ball. There is no way I can do this wrong!" I declared. With that, I sat on the floor. We didn't a get to finish our game because our mom and dad came out._

_"Darling, where are you going?" my dad asked, trailing behind my mother._

_Turning around, she said,_ _"Away from you; away from all your rules. I am not your beloved anymore. Come along, Gemma. Fetch your belongings; we are leaving," my mother ordered my sister._

_"Mother, what about Harry?" Gemma asked. For the fist time, my mother looked at me with... disgust._

_With up turned lips, she looked me in the eyes,"He will not be coming with us. He looks too much like you father. He makes me want to throw up. Now, run along and pack; he will be here soon," and she walked away- just like that._

_"Daddy, what is mother talking about? What did we do?!" I sobbed, running over to my father. He hugged me._

_"Nothing, my son, we did nothing. It is a wolf who is taking your mother away from us. Never trust a werewolf," my father told me._

_My mother and sister left with the wolf. I never saw them again._

_**End Of Flashback** _

I looked at Louis, "Now do you understand why I'm the way I am? I-I-I just don't want her to leave me. I only want her to stay with me and love me," I whimpered in defeat."She can't leave me. For anyone," I add.

"Harry!" Liam ran in to the room.

"What is it Liam?" I asked, rubbing the tears out of my eyes and looking up at Liam, who looked concerned.

"There is a a pack of wolfs coming!" he shouted. What? Why are werewolves coming?

"I am going to get Kate. If anything happens, she needs to be with me!" I hollered, using my vampire speed to get to my beloved's room. I threw the door open and grabbed Kate, with her yelling at me to put her down. I would never let her go, never.

 **Zale's POV** (DIDN'T SEE THAT, NOW DID U?!)

That damn vamp can't kill me with normal bullets, only sliver. Now my pack and I are going to get Kate back and make sure no dirty vampire could get their hands on her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kate POV**

I was thrown in a car with Harry, Louis, Niall, and a different man I haven't seen before. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and looked like a strong man."Oh, hello! You must be Kate. I am Liam,Liam Payne," he smiled at me as we shook hands.

"How dumb are they? They really think the first thing we would do is take her and our scents to our own, real house!"Niall made fun of them. They all laughed at it. Harry kept scooting closer to me until our legs touched, which was way too close for comfort.

"You do as I say, or I won't hesitate to handcuff your feet and arms. I'll also put a blindfold over your pretty little eyes. Am I understood?" Harry whispered in a 'do as I say or else' tone. I took a small breath.

"Yes," I whispered back. He visibly relaxed when he realized I wasn't going to argue and make a scene. He sat back with a smile, then put his huge hand on my thigh and kept moving it up. I put my hand over his, so he wouldn't be able to move it any further up. I heard one of the monsters call my name and lifted my head up. Next thing I knew, I felt a cold metal go around my wrist and a click. Handcuffs were put around one of my wrists.

"Harry, what did you do?"Liam ordered Harry to tell him. Harry put on his most innocent face on.

"I am making sure where I go, she goes. The handcuffs are silver, so they can't be taken off by a werewolf, Liam," he replied. This is just wrong; what makes a man do this to the person he says is meant for him? Liam gave him a look like he knew he was lying,"What, Liam? You don't understand; you haven't found your beloved, now have you?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I haven't found her, but I know I wouldn't treat her like you treat Kate. I know she would never love me if I kept her under lock and key 24/7," Liam observed, looking at the handcuffs and broaching the topic of how Harry keeps me in my room all the time."I would let her know me for me, not my monster inside!" Liam added, raising his voice. Any girl would be lucky to have him; he looked like a lost puppy, not to mention how sweet he seems. I bet he's going to treat his beloved like a princess.

"That is simply a fantasy you have Liam. When you find her, she will want to run, and you will have to keep her by your side! You will see when you find her; you will see," He told Liam, keeping his hand on me while staring in his eyes.

"You might want to take a nap; we have quite a few hours before we get there," Liam told me nicely and handed me a quilt. I happily took it and got as far away from Harry as the handcuffs would allow, and slept peacefully. 

**_Dream_ **

I was in a light green shirt and shorts and back at my house, not the vampires home. I heard talking, and I turned and saw my Uncle Zale. "Kate, sweetheart can you hear me?" he asked. He sound like ten of him was talking and not one.

"Zaly, is that you? Aren't you dead?" I asked him.He just laughed his familiar, hearty one. I forgot how much I missed it.

"No, Kate, I am a werewolf. I bet you're wondering if you're one too, but no, you aren't a wolf. If you were, we would have realized it by now. We don't have much time, so I'm going to tell you our plan. When you get to their house, your room will be on the top floor, second room to the right. When you arrive, Curly will put you in that room and leave. One of my men will be right under you and because we can't get to you, you are going to have to jump," Zale explained quickly, but I understood every word.

"Zale, this is a dream. You aren't here; this is my brain telling me to run at all cost and with someone I wish could save me," I said to him with a small, tight- lipped smile.

"The man will say 'Fly, my dove. For it is time, fly my dove.' When you hear that, jump," he began to yell at me as he faded away.   
  


**_End of dream_ **

I was awoken by Harry. He was carrying me upstairs and just like my dream said, top floor, second room on the right."Now, just because we are somewhere new, it doesn't mean the rules no longer apply. They are still there, and I expect you to follow them like a good girl," Harry said sternly and after he took the handcuffs off me, he left the room.

The room looked like the other room- same place of the bathroom and closet, but the walls were a light blue. Then I heard a man say, "Fly, my dove. For it is time, fly my dove." I ran to the window and there was a man looking right back at me. I have two options: A) Jump and maybe and get away or B) Stay here and god knows what will happen. I chose the first one and jumped. I felt like I was still in my dream, just falling into a huge, endless hole.


End file.
